Abandoned out of Love
by UchihaMononoke
Summary: You would think since your mom's a hit pop singer, that your life would be easy right? Well for one young teen it's not, though it may have been a little different had she actually knew who her parents were. What happens when your life goes from one extreme to the other? This is the story of Yuuki, the daughter of...well you can read and find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

A/n: Hey guys! So this is my first ever Fanfiction I have actually been working on it for quite some time but never had the courage to post it, so if you could leave reviews on it I'd really appreciate it! And if you guys do like it please let me know, I have maybe about 2-3 more chapters ready to post if you want me to continue. I'm sorry it's such a short chapter I just wanted to try this out first. So again, let me know what I can do better, less of , etc. Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Yuuki casually was walking down the back alley way that led to the bar in which she worked out. she was dressed in a red tank top, black leather jacket, and tight black skinny jeans. Her pitch black, waist length hair swayed with every step she took. She stiffened at the sound of a can being kicked. She pulled back the bangs that hung over her left eye, to get a better look around. Two shadowy figures emerge from the shadows. All of a sudden she felt someone come up behind her and grab her arms.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She yelled trying to pull herself free. One of the figured chuckled, "Now now little girl, just come quietly and we may not kill you." He grabbed Yuuki's chin in his hand roughly. Yuuki jerked away and bit onto his finger. She threw her head back into the nose of the 2nd guy, that had her in his grip. His grip loosened just enough for her to get one arm free. Swinging herself around, she gave the guy a good kick to the chest causing him to stumble backwards into several bags of trash. He smacked his head on the dumpster and was out cold. Yuuki readied herself for the next attack, getting into a fighting stance. The 3rd guy came at her and threw a punch at her face. She ducked and dodged to the left, grabbing his arm and throwing him on top of the other guy. She looked around for the last of her attackers, the one that had grabbed her face. Suddenly there was stinging feeling in her neck and a warm feeling begin to spread throughout her body. She fell backwards smacking the back of her head into the brick wall behind her. She could feel the blood begin to run down her neck but bore through it as she pushed to sit herself up while holding her neck. "Wha-What did you do to me."

The man slowly walked up to her. Kneeling down in front of her he grinned, "Just a little something to keep you quiet for a while." He grabbed her by the collar and pulling her closer. "You've got a lot of nerve for such a little girl." He glanced down, "or should I say woman?" He pulled a knife and slowly cut down Yuuki's shirt. He exposed a decent amount of her fairly large chest, as Yuuki was fear stricken from what she thought was about to happen.

With a sudden small burst of courage, Yuuki tried to push against his chest, but it was no use, she was too weak. Her world began to spin and she knew this was it for her.

*BANG*

Red blinded her vision. Sticky, warm liquid splattered across her face and body. Her attackers advances ceased and his limp body fell to the ground. In a haze Yuuki could see a tall dark figure walking up to her. "P-Pl-Please, g-go away." With the last of her strength she tried to pull herself up and away from the person. Then the world went black and her body fell to the ground.

Sasuke walked up to the girl that laid unconscious on the ground. Seeing her tattered clothes, he took his jacket off and threw it over her. As he picked her up shifted her to one arm, he pulled out his phone and dialed. "Kakashi, make sure this mess gets cleaned up. And call Hinata, have her on standby for medical."

" _Roger boss."_

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked up at the roof top, where his silver haired one shot wonder stood up, nodded at him and left. He stared down at the raven haired girl, and narrowed his eyes for a second. Within her bangs he caught sight of a streak of bubblegum pink. 'That's a weird color to have in your hair. There's only one other person I know with that hair color.' He shook his head at the image of the young woman with hair the color of cherries and eyes as green as emeralds. He walked to his car with her in his arms and placed her gently in the passenger seat. He drove his 6 speed mustang as fast as the motor would let him, speeding through every red light. He glanced over at the girl in his car. Noticing her breathing growing more and more shallow, he pushed down on the pedal harder. ' Stupid dealers running around my streets.' Sweat beads began to form on Yuuki's forehead. Sasuke cursed under his breath, 'Why did I even take her? Why didn't I leave her there?'

' _Because you care. She reminds you of that woman.'_

Sasuke shook his head trying to forget the image of 'that' woman's face. How her head would tilt to the side ever so slightly when she smiled, and her eyes would shine brighter than any star. He turned into the driveway of his mansion and just about took out his mailbox. Rushing through the door, Sasuke was greeted by Hinata, who looked at the girl in his arms and without a second thought took the girl to the medical wing within the mansion. Sasuke just stood there watching till she disappeared.

He was zoning out when a certain blonde haired man came up behind him and yelled, "TEME!"

Sasuke didn't so much as flinch. He simply lashed out his arm and grabbed Naruto by the neck. "Naruto how many times have I told you never to do that?" he had a death glare in his eyes.

Naruto nervously chuckled when Sasuke let go, "Hey hey I'm only kidding teme. Anyway, who's the girl? Is she your next lady friend?" Naruto nudged Sasuke and raised his brow.

With a stoic face Sasuke looked at him and replied, "She's probably old enough to be my fucking kid, why the hell would I do that?"

"Never stopped you before," Naruto mumbled, as Sasuke began to walk away.

Sasuke stopped and turned slightly, "What was that?"

"NOTHING!" Naruto said as he ran away.

Sasuke turned back the way he was going. "That's what I thought." He smirked and headed into the medical room. He leaned against the wall while he watched Hinata finish hooking up the girl to an IV and injecting her with something. She had a heart monitor hooked up to her, that had a slow steady beat going across the screen.

"She's in a semi-stable condition, but she's fighting an uphill battle right now. The toxin the attacker injected in to her has wrecked havoc through her system. It's all up to her now." Hinata stood at the doorway about to leave, "Why her Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't even know."

Hinata nodded in agreement and took her leave. Sasuke stood there a moment longer before stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind him. 'Hang in there kid. Just….don't die.' He couldn't find a reason in his mind as to why he even cared, but for some reason he did.

Slowly Yuuki opened her pitch black eyes. All she could see through the haze was white. She smelled antiseptic and could hear a consistent beeping noise. Then she noticed the figure dressed in all black leaning against the wall. Her heart began to race and she started to panic and kick the blankets off of her. The beeping was on high alert and going off like crazy. Hinata came running into the room. "Yuuki-san! Please calm down!" She sounded worried, but calm at the same time. She struggled to calm the panic stricken girl. Yuuki reached for the IV in her arm successfully ripping it out and jumping out of her bed.

"You shouldn't have did that," Sasuke said calmly. Yuuki shot her head over at him, right as queasy feeling fell over her. She dropped to her knees. Hinata threw a trash can in front of her just in time for her to puke her guts out.

Yuuki glared up at the raven haired bastard."And who the fuck are you," she said as she puked again.

Sasuke having been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, calmly strode over and squatted in front of Yuuki. He threw 7 ID cards across the ground. "I should be asking you that question. I have access to every data base in the world and yet you and all your different last names, don't come up. So let's start with this, I am the guy that saved your life. Who are you?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he tilted his head to the side.

Yuuki wiped her mouth and smirked, "I can be anything you want me to be."

Sasuke's face turned angry and for once Yuuki was genuinely terrified for her life. A slap rang out in the room. Yuuki would have never know she had been slapped except the left side of her face had a slight sting to it. "I can make your life a living hell. Now tell me what your fucking last name is." He had Yuuki by the collar hanging in the air now and she could've sworn his eyes flashed a shade of red.

She gasped and reached for her neck trying to get away. "You already know my first name, why do you even care to have my last. Just pick one. What are you a cop or something?" she said while pointing at the IDs. Sasuke threw her on the ground, and Yuuki took that moment to realize she wasn't in her own clothes anymore. She was in an oversized plain white t-shirt with black sweat pants.

Sasuke was about to walk out the door when he stopped. "Hey!" He said a bit loud. Yuuki's head shot up in time to catch something.

"My necklace…" she said amazed, "How did yo-"

"The guy that attacked you had it in his hand when we," he smirked, "cleaned things up."

He stared to take a step when Yuuki yelled, "Wait!" He paused. "How long have I been out..." Yuuki looked like a lost puppy from her spot on the floor.

"3 days. Thought you wouldn't pull through, but here you are. So go get a shower, get dressed, and get out," he said coldly as he took his leave.

Yuuki sat there staring at the door and then down at the necklace in her hand. It was a simple necklace, nothing fancy. A diamond shape made by four stones. 2 large stones side by side and 2 smaller stones in the crooks of each of those. The larger stones where black and pink while the smaller ones were red and white. It was on a white gold chain. The only thing she had from her real parents. "But I have nowhere to go…," she whispered to herself. Hinata still in the room, placed a hand on Yuuki's shoulder, "Don't worry Yuuki-san. The boss isn't always that scary. I must go but there are clean clothes and a towel in the bathroom down the hall. I'm Hinata, if you need anything there is a button on the side of your bed."

She smiled and Yuuki returned the smile, "Thanks Hinata-san." Hinata gave a curt nod before leaving. Yuuki put her necklace back on and stood up. The walls and ground were still a bit shaky, but she was able to get herself to the bathroom. She opened the door to the bathroom and it was like nothing she thought it would be. It was HUGE! There were white marble countertops, a giant jacuzzi tub, a massive walk in shower, both of which could fit at least 10 people, and the entire bathroom was themed with red, black and white. Yuuki's bare feet touched the bathroom rug and she felt as if she was walking on clouds. She had never felt something so luxurious. She stripped her clothes and proceeded to turn on the shower. The warmth from the water soothed her aching body, which she now noticed was covered in quite a few cuts and bruises, some far darker or deeper than others. She touched the back of her head and could feel the stitches that closed up the gash she had received from falling into a brick wall. She looked over at the multitude of expensive shampoos and conditioners. She lathered her hair and basked in the moment, because she knew in a matter of minutes she would be back to doing what she does best. Surviving. She finished rinsing herself off and shut the water off. She reached for the giant black and red, plush bath towels that hung on the rack nearby. Yuuki didn't know what to do with herself, she was in heaven. She sat the lid of the toilet down and took a seat. On the sink was another clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She threw on the clothes and walked back to her room to collect her things. Yuuki pressed the call button beside her bead. A few minutes later Hinata was at the door.

She smiled, "You ready to go Yuuki-san?"

"Yeah. I wanna go home." Yuuki didn't exactly sound thrilled, but she knew it was life. At least, it was her life. They jumped in Hinata's pale lavender Mercedes and drove to the lower class end of the city. "Just drop me off here, "Yuuki stated as she pointed to the corner side street.

"Uuuh, Yuuki-san are you sure? I can drop you off at your home, I don't mind." Hinata felt uneasy about this.

Yuuki smirked and shook her head, "Trust me, I'm use to this area, I know what I'm doing. I don't want you to get caught up in anything dangerous." Hinata stopped the car and Yuuki got out. She ducked her head back down. "Thank you Hinata-san, have a safe trip back home."

Hinata nodded, "Thank you. You too." Yuuki closed the door and Hinata whispered as she watched Yuuki walk away, "If only you knew what Sasuke-sama did for a living." With that she drove away.


	2. Chapter 2: Twenty Questions

A/N: Again short chapter but I'm working on editing the other one that I was going to pair along with this one. So I can't tell you how excited and happy it made me that in just 24 hours 72 people had viewed this story. And it amazed me even more at how many countries around the world had viewed it as well! So for all of you reading this thank you. And don't forget to review! I do read them all! Shout out to Dieinhappiness and Sharky-Chan94 for being the first to review and actually give me the confidence to continue this story. I'm hoping to have chapter 3 be a bit longer and to have it out by next weekend. College has me swamped right now. And the Story rating is M for later chapters if anyone was wondering. So yeah. Without further adieu I give you chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Twenty Questions

*With Sasuke*

Sasuke sat in his personal study, with his head in his hands. Fingers running through his hair, 'why, why her? She looks so much like that woman from before. Hell she even has that fucking bubblegum streak of hair to match. I know she isn't the same but… that necklace was identical to the one I gave that woman. And I bought that necklace as a one of a kind.' Sasuke stood up and knew of only one solution. To ask her where she had got it from. He walked briskly to her room, but by the time he got there, she was gone. He wouldn't settle till he got an answer. Once an Uchiha had a mission, they stuck to it. He grabbed the keys to his mustang and slammed on the clutch to turn it over as fast as possible. He had called Hinata a few minutes ago to confirm where she had dropped Yuuki off at. He didn't stop for any of the stoplights and just kept pushing the speedometer to the max. he finally slowed down when he entered the slums. Many heads turned to stare at the severely out of place car. Then he saw her, trying to go into a bar, but it appeared the manager was yelling at her for some reason.

*With Yuuki*

"Pepe please. I know I've been gone for 3 days, but I need this job and a place to stay. I have nowhere else to go."

This big chubby Latino man with tattoos all up his arms, just crossed his arms and looked at Yuuki. "Kid you've got a lot of nerve coming back here. Gone for three days with no phone call or nothing to say you weren't coming to work. Not to mention it's going to be real busy in town soon, and I needed you the most so no. Pack your shit and get out."

He turned to walk away when Yuuki grabbed his arm, she gave him the best pouty face she had, "Please, I'll make it up to you."

"Get lost kid," he tried to shake her off but she held on. He finally got mad and slammed her into the wall, successfully reopening her head wound. He punched her across the face full force. Yuuki could feel her cheek bone cracking against his knuckles. 'That's gonna leave a mark.' Her cheek immediately began to swell and bruise. "You want to make it up to me?" he grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her head up till she was merely inches away from him, "Get up on that stage with the rest of the girls and dance." Yuuki didn't respond but just looked at him, fear evident in her eyes. Pepe chuckled, "That's right, so take your pick. Oh and your rent just went up. You owe me $4000 this month. "

Yuuki's face instantly went to anger and she spit in his face, "Go to hell."

Pepe jerked his head back, "Why you little!" He slammed her forehead into the brick wall behind them and let her go. Yuuki sat there with her head held high even with the blood running down her forehead. Her lip was busted from the punch she had received earlier, but even with all that she still managed to make herself sit tall and proud. Pepe grabbed her again and raised his hand at her, another hand caught it mid-swing. "I don't think you'd want to do that Pepe. Or your dirty little secret might just fall into the wrong hands," a smooth dark voice said.

Pepe's face instantly lost color. "S-Sasuke-sama, I was Jus-" he stammered.

"Shut up." He grabbed Yuuki and pulled her to him while fishing out a stack of cash from his pocket. "Here, her rents covered," he stated in a monotone voice, "Oh and don't forget the rent you owe me."

Pepe at this point, had dropped to his knees, "I was only kidding about her rent Sasuke-sama. If only I had known she was one of your lady friends I woul-"

"She's not my lady friend. She barely looks a day over 12! Now take your money and get out of my sight." With that Pepe got up and ran inside. Sasuke looked over at Yuuki who had fallen into a ball behind him and was currently clutching the back of her head. Sasuke crouched down next to her and took a look at her head, "You're going to need to be re-stitched. I'll have Hinata take care of it when we get back." He lightly touched it and Yuuki winced slightly. With that he stood, helping Yuuki up and walked toward his car. Half way there he turned to see that Yuuki hadn't moved. "You coming kid?"

Yuuki looked up from the ground, "But you told me to leave.."

"Yeah and I changed my mind, now hurry up before I change it again." Yuuki stood up and solemnly walked to Sasuke's car. She slid into the passenger seat and Sasuke threw her a towel. She looked at him questioningly. "I really don't want to have to wash blood out of my seats." Yuuki just nodded as Sasuke put the car in gear and set off on the drive back to Sasuke's, just this time a bit slower. Yuuki stared into her lap. Sasuke had glanced at her a few times before speaking, "So what's your story?"

Yuuki looked up at him then to the horizon, "Nothing you need to know."

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head, "Tell you what you answer my questions, and I'll answer yours."

Yuuki perked up at the mention of this. She'd get to know a little about her two time mystery rescuer. Who seemed to be well known by everyone. "Fine," she muttered.

Sasuke smirked, "Thought so. So question one, is that all your natural hair color."

"Yes including the pink, no I didn't dye it, ever," she said with thick sarcasm at the end. " Now you, who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Yuuki blinked, "As in the owner or Uchiha corps? The biggest company in all of Japan?"

"ah ah ah," Sasuke shook his head, "That was two questions, but yes that is who I am. Now since you got two, I get two. What is your real name and where do you come from?"

"I don't know my real last name. I was put up for adoption when I was born, and for right now I don't come from anywhere. I go by whatever name or identity I need in the heat of the moment," Yuuki was spacing out at the horizon as she spook. "So what about you, where do you come from?"

Sasuke paused for a moment before speaking, "A long line of wealthy 'business' men. My parents both died in a car accident when I was younger, so my older brother, Itachi, raised me, and ran the family company till I was able to take over. I have a master's degree with a double major in business administration and finance. As you already know I own Uchiha corps, and majority of the city you live in." 'In more ways than one.' "So that's about it."

Yuuki just nodded her head trying to process everything. "Hm. Cool."

"Now how old are you?" The question Sasuke really wanted to ask.

"My actual age? Well… 16, all my ID's say 21.. or older, like I said for the heat of the moment situations. You?"

"42. So where are your foster parents?"

"Gone for all I care. I left over a year ago, and nobody has come to look for me since. Wouldn't have been long before I went to a new home anyway." Yuuki mumbled the last part, but Sasuke caught it. Her eyes saddened just a bit. She hated showing her emotions ever. "Where are we going?"

"My place."

"How long till we get there?"

"About 2 hours." Sasuke caught Yuuki yawning out of the corner of her eye. "Go to sleep. Be there in no time at all."

Yuuki nodded and shut her eyes as she curled up in a ball on Sasuke's front seat. "Sasuke," Yuuki said softly and cracked her eyelid. "Thank you."

Sasuke nodded, "Ah." With that Yuuki fell asleep. Sasuke was stopped at a stop light and looked over at Yuuki. The swelling in her face had gone down slightly and left a lightly purple colored bruise. The towel that was behind her head didn't have too much blood on it but it had enough for someone to tell she had been in a bad accident or something. 'Poor kid.' he felt for her. He remembers when he was in a similar position. Though he had gotten in a fight at school and it was his brother driving him home while nagging at him that it was a bad idea to begin with.

About an hour down the road Sasuke could hear the soft even breaths coming from his right. He just glanced over at her and still couldn't believe it. 'She looks just like her. But it's not her.' His phone began to ring and Sasuke was quick to answer it before it woke Yuuki. "Sasuke," he said quiet but firm.

 _"Boss we have a situation here. We need you at the safe house,"_ came Naruto over the phone. He was being very professional so Sasuke knew this was no joke.

"I'll," Sasuke glanced at Yuuki's sleeping form. "I'll be there in 20 minutes. Turn the lights on low."

 _"But-"_ Sasuke shut his phone before he could hear the complaint. 'Well guess she's gonna learn sooner or later.' True to his word, Sasuke made it within 20 minutes, and the lights were dimmed just like he had asked. He pulled his car in next to the others' and killed the engine. Before he opened his door he looked at Yuuki. Something caught his attention and he squinted his eyes. Yuuki's necklace had fallen to the side as she was sleeping. Sasuke carefully pinched the jeweled object between his fingers and flipped it over. His eyes widened for on the back corner of the gold figure 8 was the name , 'Sakura' scrolled across and right next to it was the Uchiha family fan engraved into the metal. "It can't be," he whispered and looked the young girl up and down. He gently ran his fingers over her bruised cheek before shaking his head he got out of his car. He slipped off his jacket and laid it on top of Yuuki. He quietly shut his door. 'Just stay asleep a little longer kid. This is something you don't need to be a part of.' With his hands in his pockets Sasuke strolled over to the rest of his crew who stood around a single table. "So what's the big commotion about."

Kakashi laid down 7 manila case files, each had a picture of a person attached to them. Most were all young females, with only 2 being males. Sasuke's eyes scanned the photos before opening each one up and reading. Kakashi cleared his throat, "Each one has died from a neurotoxin." Sasuke glanced up at Kakashi's slight pause. "The same one Yuuki had been poisoned with," Kakashi continued.

Sasuke took a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he exhaled, "And the police have no leads."

"No boss, but most of these cases have been previous users or junkies, so the police dismissed as an overdose case."

Sasuke scoffed, "More like they were paid off. Hinata what kind of neurotoxin are we looking at dealing with."

The indigo haired woman came forward with a few papers and handed them to Sasuke. "It seems to be something new that uses snake venom as a base. In small doses the user will get an unbelievable high and adrenaline rush, but if injected in large quantities the user will undergo total system failure."

Sasuke nodded then Kakashi spoke, "When we first saved Yuuki and I was cleaning up our little mess, I found a few viles of the drug on the attackers along with a few wads of cash." Kakashi emptied his pockets over the table.

Sasuke grabbed a vile and held it up to the light. "So they were selling this shit."

Naruto spoke, "More than likely."

Sasuke chuckled, "And I know just who it would be too." His face grew very serious, "Orochimaru."

"What is our plan of action sir," Naruto was in all serious mode.

"Elimination. He's targeting young women, who" he glanced down at the files, "by the looks of things appear to be prostitutes or something of that nature. The only way to get close to him is through being a woman." Sasuke's tone was dead serious as he looked around at his team. "Now, question is, who do we send in." His eyes went from Hinata to Ino.

"Hinata can't go!" Naruto said sharply then paused. Sasuke just starred waiting for an explanation. "She's pregnant."

"AGAIN!" Everyone said in unison, except for Sasuke of course.

"Hey! This is only number 4 and there is a gap between them all."

"Mom's pregnant again?" In walked a younger version of Naruto. The only difference was he had dark violet eyes with bright cerulean blue flecks in them.

"Minato," Sasuke said passively, "You're late."

"I apologize boss," Minato said while scratching the back of his head and grinning.

Sasuke didn't look amused. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Hinata is a no go, " he turned to Ino and TenTen, "And you both are too trigger happy." Both said females pouted at the statement. "Temari would have been our last shot but her and Shikamaru are on their honeymoon. He sighed, "So we have no one…Great." He leaned over the table and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"I could do it," came a small voice from behind the group. Standing there in the open was Yuuki, with Sasuke's jacket wrapped around her.

'Damnit. Wasn't quick enough.' Sasuke mentally cursed himself.

"Sorry kid this doesn't concern you," Naruto started to say, as Yuuki blatantly ignored him and went to the table.

Her eyes scanned each victim's photo before she reached for a file. She hesitated looking at Sasuke, "May I?"

Sasuke sighed, but gestured for her to continue. She read over each report carefully. "All these girls, I know them, not personally but I recognize them. Some use to work at the bar I work-" she stopped herself, "use to work at," she finished as she glanced up at Sasuke then back to the files. "Others were regular 'corner' workers, if you know what I mean." Yuuki grew quiet, "You said the guy's name is Orochimaru right?"Sasuke nodded.

"Do you know him?" Kakashi asked.

Yuuki chuckled, "Question is who didn't know him. He's a regular at the club. One of our V.I.P's. I was his own personal waitress. Well, was suppose to be, his last one randomly stopped showing up one night, and now I see why," she said looking at one of the file pictures. It was a girl who was badly beaten with short black hair. She was very beautiful, but you wouldn't be able to tell from the photo. "Damn bastard," Yuuki muttered, angry for losing a close coworker. They weren't really friends but the girl looked out for her, she was the only one that knew her real age and such while working at that club. Her eyes stayed locked on the girl, "I know a lot about this guy from the club, the exact times he's always at the club, and exactly how long he stays. Plus, none of you would work anyway. He likes dark haired girls, meaning black hair." She grinned up at Sasuke, "So do I get the job. _Boss_." She added extra emphasis on the end.


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

A/N: So maybe I lied about waiting till this weekend to post. I was a little further done with this chapter than I thought I was and instead of completing the 3 page paper I have due for my Art Appreciation class (fun stuff let me tell you) I decided to finish this chapter up and post it. Little longer than the other 2 almost 4000 words for this one, (again sorry if you're use to longer chapters!)

Just a few things before you read: I wrote this story quite some time ago, or at least have had the idea in my head for a while. Before the Manga even ended and before Naruto Gaiden came out. Basically before Sarada even came to exist in the hearts of all the SasuSaku fans out there. So that's why she's not in this. And this story if you can't already tell is a bit OOC for majority of the characters in it, or will be at least.

Also here's to help you while you're reading:Just in case any of y'all are confused.

'thinking'

"talking"

 _reading_

And with that said, Chapter 3 Everybody!

 **Chapter 3: Answers**

Sasuke crossed his arms. He had this tugging feeling on his chest. "You do realize what elimination means right?"

Yuuki nodded. "Yes and I'm prepared to do what needs to be done

Sasuke started to shake his head, "Look kid I-"

"I'm not a kid, and this is the only thing I can do to repay you. You're out of options and I have nothing else I can give you to repay you for what you have done for me, so please.." Yuuki's eyes glistened with tears ready to pour, and she had on the saddest puppy dog face Sasuke had ever seen.

'She even pouts like her..' "We'll discuss it later tonight, for now why don't you meet everyone else. They all reside in my humble abode, along with their children. First," he motioned to the silver haired man who had the lower half his face covered with a mask, "This is Kakashi, my lead sniper and operations manager. Otherwise known white lightning (Check this in the manga). Next," he pointed to Naruto and Hinata, "Naruto and Hinata. You've already met Hinata, she's our lead medic and Naruto is her husband. He's the muscle of the group and my right hand man." Yuuki nodded at all of them in greeting. "This is Minato, their oldest son."

Minato had his arms crossed and was leaning against the table. He looked up at her with a reserved, angry glint to his eyes. Hinata elbowed him in the side. "Oof. Hi. Nice to meet you," he said begrudgingly, while rolling his eyes.

Yuuki just scoffed, "Nice to meet you too."

Sasuke brought his fingers to his mouth and whistled. The rest of the lights snapped on in an instant and a lot more people dropped in around the circle. A man with glasses, one with tattoos, another had a parka on and a giant dog with him. There was a red headed man who looked like he had on too much eyeliner, and the last man went and stood behind TenTen wrapping his arms around her. "Yuuki meet Shino, Kankuro, Kiba, Gaara, and Neji. There are a few others missing due to other circumstances, but you will meet them later. Now let's go you've had a pretty rough day. Hinata I need you take a look at her stitches when you get back by the way. They may have reopened." Hinata nodded sharply, taking note that Yuuki still had a slow trickle of blood going down her neck.

Sasuke turned to leave when suddenly, "Why the hell is she a part of us now! How come she gets to walk up in here, when we barely know her and yet everyone decides to trust her to complete such a high risk elimination mission. With no training, no nothing, she's like what 12?!" Minato yelled

"Minato," Hinata gasped, "We don't question Sasuke-sama's deci-" Sasuke raised a hand to silence her.

"He has a valid question, and the answer is simple. She has nowhere to go, and we have no other options. So what do either of us have to lose? Anything else kid?" Minato pouted then looked at Yuuki. His eyes widened just for a split second as he glanced back and forth between her and Sasuke. Their faces looked almost identical at that moment. Both had on a very passive expression.

He shook his head, "Now sir, I apologize for my outburst."

Sasuke nodded before turning his back as he and Yuuki got in his car. The drive back didn't take long. It was quiet for the most part. They walked into the grand mansion. Yuuki was astounded by the sheer size of the entrance way alone. Especially the giant chandelier that hung in the middle of the lobby. The marble floors glistened under the light and there was an old grandfather clock alongside the wall. A winding staircase case wrapped its way up the wall. Sasuke cleared his throat and Yuuki snapped back to the present.

Sasuke jerked his head to the right, "Come on." Yuuki nodded and shuffled behind him. She looked at all the pictures, that lined the halls, as they passed. She assumed they were all Sasuke's ancestors. Yuuki had become so lost in the pictures, she had run into Sasuke's back. He looked over his shoulder and raised a brow down at her, before opening the door. Within the room was a king sized canopy bed with red silk sheets. The floor was a dark mahogany wood with a black area floor rug. The dressers and desk that sat in the corner matched the floor and the bed frame. There were black and red curtains hanging over the windows. "This is my room." Yuuki looked up a bit confused. "You'll be sharing it with me for just tonight till a room can be prepared for you."

Yuuki just nodded slowly, trying to let this all process and sink in, "Okay."

Sasuke tossed her one of his smaller black t-shirts and some basketball shorts. "We'll get you proper clothes in the morning. Go shower, bathroom is on the right. Hinata should be up here soon to take a look at your stitches." Yuuki just nodded again took her stuff and left.

Sasuke sat on the bed after changing into some sweats and a white t-shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair. 'Oh what am I getting myself into. Let alone a young kid.' He looked up at the ceiling, 'Sakura I wish you were still in my arms. You and our child. I wish we could have been one happy family.' He opened up the drawer of the nightstand, that was beside the bed. Unfolding the old letter, that had permanent crease from being folded and unfolded so many times, Sasuke took out the picture that was held within it. It was of a woman with bubble gum colored hair and bright green eyes sitting in a hospital gown holding a new bundle of joy. The baby had pitch black hair and there was no way of telling if it was a boy or a girl, but Sasuke had always assumed it to be a boy. Nothing was written in the letter to suggest otherwise. It was the last thing Sasuke had of Sakura, before she vanished from his life. He read it over to himself.

 _My dearest Sasuke,_

 _Welcome our little bundle of joy into the world. They're very precious, which is why I feel it is in their best interest to put them in a new home. One that has the time and a not so dangerous lifestyle. One that can take care of them how they need it. I'm not going to register their birth or even tell you their name, for the off chance that this letter happens to fall into the wrong hands. I don't want anything to happen to them, and I know you want it the same way. I'm going to be on tour for a while. I will always love you and miss you._

 _Love your cherry blossom,_

 _Sakura Haruno_

Sasuke just sat there staring at the picture. He always remembered the tune that Sakura use to hum, so well in fact he swore he could hear her humming it right now. He perked his head up and turned towards the bathroom. He got up and walked to the door to listen closer. Yuuki was humming while getting dressed. Sasuke could hear her nearing the door as soon as it opened, Sasuke grabbed her and had her pinned to the wall by her shoulders. Yuuki hissed at the sudden pain she got from hitting the wall.

"How do you know that tune!" Sasuke said in a deathly serious tone.

"I-I don't know. I've sung it ever since I was little. It's the only memory I have of my mother's voice."

Sasuke's grip loosened. "Do you know who your mother is."

Yuuki shook her head, "No just that tune," she was scared. Like deathly scared. She had all her hair pulled up in a ponytail and Sasuke took the time to notice she had a small birthmark on her forehead.

He blinked for a second and then looked at the picture that was still in his hand. "No way…" he whispered while letting Yuuki go.

Yuuki dropped to the floor in shock, and just stared up at Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama did I do something wrong?"

Sasuke sat down on the bed starring at the picture. The child had a birthmark in the shape of three circling tomoes. So did Yuuki. As he looked at the picture closer he could see a small tuff of pink hair within the black of the child's. all these years Sasuke had thought it had been Sakura's. He looked down at Yuuki and spoke in a very serious but caring tone, "You want to know who your parents are, right?" Yuuki nodded slowly. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his face before throwing the picture at Yuuki. "That's your mother."

Yuuki picked it up and looked at the beautiful woman. She fingered her small patch of pink hair. "But isn't this-"

"The famous pop singer, Sakura Haruno. Yes indeed it is." Sasuke smirked as he looked upon the amazed child and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Oh my god…but if this is my mother, why..why do you have this picture." Yuuki looked up, confused as crap. She had tears brimming her eyes.

"Because I am your father." Sasuke was passive as he starred at Yuuki.

Yuuki starred back and anger flashed in her eyes. "Then why..why after all this time did I have to be alone! Why couldn't I have stayed with mom or with you!" She let one tear escape.

"Because my line of work kid, isn't exactly ideal to raise a child in. It's not safe to have children involved, and your mother was just starting her big singing career. She was constantly on tour and that left nobody for you. Plus you could have been used as leverage to get to me. I have too many enemies for there to be a child in my life. As you have seen just from tonight."

Yuuki was in utter shock. It was a lot to take in at once. Moms a hit pop singer. Dad's a hit man or some shit like that, Yuuki didn't really know what her "dad" did just yet. "I have just one question, so I can finally be complete. What is my last name?"

Sasuke was a bit taken back, "That's all you want to know? Well.. it really depends. The Uchiha name carries a very heavy burden. I don't think you're ready for that." Yuuki just nodded a little saddened at that comment. "Just complete your mission and you can decide then if you want to carry my family name."

She just nodded again then looked up at Sasuke and smirked, "Heh, nice to see where I get my attitude from. And this stupid pink hair that I've always been made fun of for." She lightly chuckled to herself. "You must be disappointed with me."

Sasuke raised a brow, "Why?"

Yuuki got up and sat at the head of the bed, propping herself up against the luxury feather pillows. "Because look at the situation you found me in. First being beat up by some drug dealers, then being kicked out of my job, which I had obtained illegally anyway. Most of my jobs were obtained illegally actually.." She looked down at her lap, mumbling the last part. "Never could stay in one home for very long. I'm just what society calls a delinquent, I guess."

"AHAHAHA." Yuuki shot her head up to what she thought was unusual. Sasuke had his head thrown back laughing. "Oh kid, there's a lot about my life you have left to learn. I wish I could keep you from knowing about that side of it, but fate has other plans it seems. And if you were anything like I was as a kid, then it's no wonder you couldn't keep a home for very long. Just tell me one thing, have you graduated high school yet?"

"I'm a senior this year, but now that I'm this far away I don't know how I'll even get to school."

"You'll transfer." Sasuke said bluntly.

Yuuki just blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You'll transfer to the same school Minato attends. That way you can finish school and I know someone will be close by to protect you."  
"Why do I need someone to protect me?"

Sasuke grinned, "You haven't noticed yet have you?"

"Noticed what?" Yuuki was confused.

"Did you get a lot of chocolates on valentine's day or notes from admirers or people trying to carry your books to class?"  
Yuuki nodded slowly, "And?"

Sasuke wanted to face palm, but he didn't. "Uchiha's naturally draw people to them. Trust me you'll want the help."

"But my last name won't be Uchiha…will it.." Yuuki said solemnly.  
Sasuke shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was so petite, so fragile under his grip. Just like her mother. "By graduation you will, if you so choose, bare the Uchiha name."  
A growling noise broke through the silence. "Uhh sorry I don't know when I last ate."

Sasuke looked over at his clock, it glowed at him that it was 1am. " Come on we'll get a late night snack." He got up, and with Yuuki following behind him, set out for the kitchen. They walked through the grand dining room pushing past the double doors to the kitchen. The few kitchen staff that were there stopped what they were doing, and stood straight up when they caught sight of Sasuke.  
"Sasuke-sama. What can we get for you at this hour?" One of the chefs asked.  
Sasuke looked down at Yuuki and motioned for her to go ahead. "Um.. Can I have a bowl of sliced tomatoes?" Yuuki asked meekly, "Please?"  
Sasuke along with the rest of the kitchen staff just blinked. Yuuki looked up at Sasuke thinking she had said something weird, but before she could say anything Sasuke spoke up, "Well you heard the girl." Sasuke barked out. "Bring it to my quarters when you are through. Along with 2 bowls of vanilla icecream. That is all."  
"Yes Sasuke-sama," they all said in unison. With that Sasuke escorted Yuuki back to his room.  
Once inside, with the door shut Sasuke let out a soft chuckle, "You really are my kid."

Confused Yuuki retorted, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Sasuke just smirked, "Anything you could think to eat is in that kitchen, and what do you want? Tomatoes! Which," he ruffled Yuuki's hair slightly, "happens to be my favorite food as well." Yuuki's jaw slackened slightly, and Sasuke put his hands up. "No lie, I swear."

There was a knock at the door, followed by a small soft voice, "Sasuke-sama may I come in?"

"Enter." Came Sasuke's gruff reply.  
Hinata walked in with a medical bag in hand, gently closing the door. She looked up and smiled at Yuuki who was sitting on the edge of the king size bed. "I came to take a look at your wounds from earlier. A-And if you don't mind Sasuke-sama, I-I'd like for you to step outside for a moment." Hinata stuttered.

Sasuke just gave a curt nod before making his exit to stand outside the door.

Yuuki just kept still and stared straight ahead as Hinata examined her torn open stitches. "Well at least the bleeding isn't horrible, but I'm gonna have to re-stitch you up so it heals properly," Hinata spoke all without even stopping anything she was doing. "Can you remove your shirt? I want to make sure all your other injuries are alright as well." Yuuki just nodded and pulled the black T-shirt over her head. Wincing at the slight pain she felt in her side. Yuuki couldn't see it well but she knew it was bruised all along her right rib cage leading to her back. "Hurt?" Hinata asked gently pressing on the tender area.  
Yuuki hissed, "Yeah. But it's nothing I can't handle." She gave a cocky smirk to hide the pain.

Hinata just smiled, shook her head and giggled, "Well nothings broken, but it will probably be a bit tender the next few days at least." She pulled out a smaller kit that held sterile surgical needles and thread. "Now let's get you stitched up." She laid out a sheet along with a thick towel on the bed to have Yuuki lay down.

Yuuki laid with her back to Hinata. She bit onto her lip softly. She hated needles, she was okay watching them go into other people, but when it came to herself getting any shots like penicillin or anything she'd rather suck it up before getting a shot. She felt a cool substance being squirted gently on her scalp, then that area slowly start to lose feeling. Yuuki released her lip and closed her eyes, only feeling a slight tug every now and again from Hinata stitching her up. "You're pretty good at this. I don't even feel a thing."

Hinata just smiled while focusing on her work. She pulled the last stitch tight and cut the string. "Alright. There you are, good as new." She helped sit Yuuki back up, who in turn just smiled slightly at Hinata.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"Nonsense, this is my job. I recommend ice for those bruises and some pain meds if you're uncomfortable. Kay?" Hinata had such a warm smile, even her eyes sparkled with a smile. Yuuki felt so relaxed with her, no wonder they all thought so highly of her skills as a medic.

"Alright. Thank you again Hinata-san." She pulled her shirt back on as Hinata stood and gave a slight bow before exiting the room. Yuuki thought it was a bit odd that she bowed to her but figured it was just a polite gesture. Sasuke entered back in holding a tray of food.

Closing the door behind him he set the tray in front of Yuuki. She immediately dove for the bowl of cherry tomatoes, but not without Sasuke quickly grabbing one and popping it into his mouth. "Hey!" Yuuki punched him in the shoulder, and rather hard at that.

Sasuke just grabbed his shoulder, feigning hurt, "You've got some nerve little girl."

Yuuki sat there munching on her tomatoes, un-amused, "Who you calling little? She said as she placed the last tomato in her mouth. Sasuke placed a hand on her head careful of her newly done stitches. He looked down into her eyes and Yuuki could see ever so slightly a feeling of longing in his eyes.

He pointed at the picture of Yuuki and Sakura. "That is all I've ever known of your existence. It should have clicked sooner when you never came up in the system." He shook his head a little irritated with himself, before handing Yuuki a bowl of icecream. "Eat up kid." Yuuki just stared at the bowl. "Well? No sweet tooth." Sasuke took a bite of his own.

"No it's not that, I just..." Yuuki was at a loss for words, "I've never really eaten ice cream before. Never could afford it, because it wasn't a need." She heard Sasuke's deep chuckle.

"I don't think money is much of an issue anymore though."

Yuuki gave him an angry scowl, "Just because you can give it to me? What bullshit is that? Money has no value till you earn it yourself. Yeah I could have anything I wanted now, but I was still raised money was earned not given. "Her voice suddenly dropping from its previously loud tone, "Nothing in life comes free." Her eyes showed years of hardship running through them, and wisdom that was beyond her years. She brought a spoonful of ice cream up to her mouth. She rolled the creamy substance around in her mouth. She was in love with it, but contained her serious composure.

Sasuke nodded as he finished his bowl, "Don't lose that thinking kid."

Yuuki placed her finished bowl on the tray, "Thanks for that," she paused trying to find the right words, "dad." It felt weird for them both, and there was a small moment of silence. "It will come with time I suppose."

Sasuke nodded, "Ah," as he set the tray back outside the door and then ruffled Yuuki's hair, "Now go to bed, it'll be a long day tomorrow."

Yuuki broke out in a genuine smile, her first in a long time, "Yeah. Goodnight." She curled up on her side of the bed and drifted to sleep.

Sasuke laid on his side, watching the steady rise and fall of Yuuki's breaths. He shook his head slowly. 'Never thought I would ever have met you kid. Don't know if I'm even ready for this.' He was slowly drifting into the dark depths of sleep when it hit him. His eyes shot open. He just agreed to let his 16 year old daughter take on a mission to possibly seduce, and most definitely kill, the second biggest drug lord in the city. One who's men had already almost killed her. 'God damnit.' He couldn't go back on his word now that he let her have it, plus he really didn't have any other options. She knew more about his habits and routine than they did, and it would take too long for them to gather that information themselves. He sighed inwardly, and just hoped to god that this would go over smoothly. He slowly let himself fall back asleep with his last thoughts being, 'How do I tell the rest of the team..'


End file.
